The Last Song
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: A large, beautiful black piano was sitting in a dusty old room with an empty fireplace and with a sheet of music sitting on the stand for someone to play. Curious, Glinda walked over to the piano and sat down. She looked up at the sheet of music and her heart broke into a million pieces. The title read: "For Glinda" By Elphaba Thropp. One shot based on Steve's Theme from the movi


The Last Song:

Glinda glanced one last time at the puddle of green that had been Elphaba and stood up to leave Kiamo Ko. She traveled out of the room and down the hallway when something stopped her. A large, beautiful black piano was sitting in a dusty old room with an empty fireplace and with a sheet of music sitting on the stand for someone to play. Curious, Glinda walked over to the piano and sat down. She looked up at the sheet of music and her heart broke into a million pieces. The title read:

"For Glinda" By Elphaba Thropp.

Glinda hadn't even known that Elphaba played the piano, nor did she think that Elphaba knew that she had also been taught to play.

Glinda's hand passed over the keys of the piano gently as she read the notes on the sheet. The tinkling sound of the keys turned into a soft, slow melody as she pressed her other hand's fingers over the keys to create the sounds that her friend had written.

The song was beautiful to say the least Glinda could give Elphaba that much credit. Glinda's eyes glanced again at the title while she was still playing.

Her eyes watered up as she continued to play. The soft keys made a haunting melody, almost as if it was Elphaba singing to her. The pace got the tiniest bit fast and then there were no more notes on the paper.

Glinda's heart sank as she realized that Elphaba had never gotten the chance to finish writing this song for her… before she melted.

Grabbing a piece of charcoal from the fireplace's ashes, Glinda turned the piece of paper over and began scribbling notes of music. She was determined to finish this song for Elphie.

She sat there for hours in Kiamo Ko's highest tower, away from Dorothy and her gang of misfits and just wrote the rest of the song.

Finally as she wrote the final notes, Glinda looked up satisfied. As her eyes went upwards she hoped that Elphaba would be there, right in front of her, standing there and smiling encouragingly at her.

But she looked up to empty walls. She then remembered, harshly, that Elphaba was gone.

Swallowing hard, Glinda picked up where Elphaba had left off in the song and began to play. Her version fit in perfectly with Elphaba's, the right notes were played and everything sounded harmonious.

The flying monkeys, who had fled for a bit after Elphaba's demise had now returned and were sitting there watching Glinda play the song. They watched as Glinda's hands danced over the keys, and her eyes closed just listening to the gorgeous music. If anything were different, it would be that Glinda's parts were a bit sadder. And that was to be expected, after all that she had been through.

As the song came to a close, the keys went up higher and then she stopped.

Tears sprang in her eyes and she muffled her crying with her hands on her face.

"Oh Elphie!" she cried as her elbows hit the keys hard, making a terrible noise, and her shoulders shook in grief.

The music had now gone and the only sound now was of Glinda's crying. Her breath was hysterical, gasping for air as her body clenched in grief. Tears streamed down consistently on her cheeks and onto the piano's keys.

"I'm so sorry, Elphie. I'm so sorry," she cried in utter grief as more tears poured down her cheeks, and she held her face in her hands.

"Ms- Ms. Glinda?" sputtered out Chistery who hobbled over to her.

She looked up at him, no longer caring if she was supposed to be Glinda the Good. Right now she was just Glinda, just a broken blonde doll.

"Y-yes?"

"Elphie is glad that you finished the song," said Chistery his words a bit choppy.

A smile formed on Glinda's face. Elphaba must have forgotten to teach them past and present tense. What Chistery meant to say, as Glinda thought, was that Elphaba was glad that you finished the song. If she even was looking down or up at Glinda from wherever she was.

"Thank you, Chistery," said Glinda picking up the piece of charcoal again. She took the sheets of music and looked at the title once more. She crossed off, "For Glinda" and wrote "For Elphaba" instead in neat cursive.

Satisfied with herself, she stood up, put the sheets of music back in their place, and looked around at the flying monkeys.

"I'll be back when I can," she said.

The next time Glinda could get around to going to Kiamo Ko was a couple of years later. She walked through the abandoned hallways and the flying monkeys had all flown off somewhere. At times, Glinda felt as if she could hear Elphaba's voice in the hallways and off the walls. She climbed up the stairs to the room with the piano in it. Finally Glinda reached the room and she glanced, teary-eyed, at the dust-covered piano.

Upon inspection, as she moved closer, Glinda noticed that fingerprints had been left amongst the dusty keys. The thought that maybe it wasn't her own fingerprints never crossed her mind until she looked at the title.

At first Glinda thought her mind was going, but it registered that "For Elphaba" had been crossed out and so had "For Glinda."

The title now read:

"For Both Of Us" By Elphaba and Glinda.

Suddenly Glinda heard someone say something.

"Goodbye, Glinda," a voice whispered and the blonde whipped herself around in just enough time to see a dark shadow move from one corner of the doorway to the next. She got off of the piano as fast as she could and shot her head out of the room, looking both ways down the hall.

No one was there.

Disappointed, Glinda sat back down at the piano slowly. Her blue eyes looked up at the sheet of music.

"This is for both of us, Elphie," she whispered to the empty air.

Then Glinda played the song for the last time….

**I know that this one was quite depressing, but I absolutely loved writing it. Maybe it's because I'm in a really sad mood but whatever. The song that I was listening to while writing this and is the one which Glinda/Elphaba play is from the movie The Last Song. The song is called Steve's Theme/ "For Ronnie." It is a BEAUTIFUL song! Makes me cry every-time I hear it. I strongly encourage you all to listen to it while you are reading this.**

**Anyways, hoped you all liked this one shot!**

**Bubble**


End file.
